The City
by koolkat21
Summary: When the gang stops in a big city, Jack, Clu, and Annie go exploring, only to find out that there's something wierd going on there...Note:NOW FINISHED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I know I just finished a SW fic, but I decided to write another one because I was in the mood, and I'm listening to some SW music I just downloaded. And don't worry, this is just the starting chapter, so of course it's nothing too exciting. But I promise, it will get that way, just bare with me. Anyways, enjoy!( **  
  
The tour bus roared as it made it's way in front of the motel they were staying at came to a stop. Everyone made their way out routinely, and looked in awe at how big the city was they were staying in. Everyone walked around like they were in a rush and rushed right past Annie, Jack, Molly, Ned, Carey, Irene, and Clu without saying a word.  
  
"Everyone seems so busy here," Annie said, looking around at everyone and everything.  
  
"Well, it's a big city. That's how people usually are in big cities," Jack replied.  
  
"Dude, you can't even look at the buildings without almost falling back!" Clu said.  
  
"What's the matter, haven't you ever seen big buildings before?"  
  
"Well, I guess, but these are like, awesome!"  
  
Clu then proceeded to look up at a couple of buildings and almost fell back, only to get caught by Jack.  
  
"Whoa, thanks, man. I could've been a spot on the sidewalk just now."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Jack said walking over to get his bag. **  
  
About fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled in the hotel. Ned and Irene decided to go someplace for lunch, Molly and Carey decided to work on some music, and Clu, Jack, and Annie decided to go explore the city.  
  
"So where should we go first?" Annie said, once they got outside.  
  
"How about some food? I'm like mega-starving right now," Clu responded.  
  
"So why didn't you go eat with your parents?"  
  
"Dude, no way am I going to be found eating lunch with my parents. There could be hot girls here and that would like, ruin me."  
  
"But you've eaten with them before in public."  
  
"Yeah, but that was with you guys, too. That's nothing."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we find someplace, then," Jack stated.  
  
"How about that place?" Annie said, pointing across the street.  
  
"Sure. You lead the way."  
  
They all made their way across the street and entered the restaurant, sitting down at a booth near by, the next second later a waiter standing next to them.  
  
"Whoa, where did you come from?" Clu said.  
  
The waiter seemed to stare straight ahead and didn't answer him. "May I take your order?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger with everything, chili fries, and a chocolate shake."  
  
"I'll have the same," Jack said.  
  
"And I'll just have a salad with a coke," Annie stated.  
  
"Thank you," the waiter replied, immediately turning around and walking away.  
  
"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but that guy was little wacky or somethin'," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, he was," Annie replied looking around at everyone, who seemed to be walking around like they were in daze.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go hit the nature tube," Clu said, getting up.  
  
Annie and Jack looked at each other and gave Clu a weird look.  
  
"Well, you know, nature calls, and so- uh, never mind, I'll be right back."  
  
He then turned around, accidentally knocking into a waiter and knocking the tray they were carrying all over.  
  
"Aw, dude, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No problem," the waiter said without even turning to look at Clu.  
  
Jack, Clu, and Annie then starred in awe as they watched the tray and everything on it fly up onto the waiter's hand. The waiter then walked off, leaving the other three stunned.  
  
"Did you see that?" Annie asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I didn't know these people did magic tricks," Jack said.  
  
"Jack, I don't think that was a magic trick."  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Annie, come on."  
  
"Jack, believe what you want, but I think that there's defiantly something up with this town. I could feel it ever since we came here. And I'm going to find out what it is." 


	2. Curious

Note: Okay, SO sorry for the delay! I just could not get a moment to get on here and write the next chapter. Anyway, here it is and thanks to those who reviewed!:-)  
  
Annie looked around the restaurant and noticed other people acting strangely as well. She proceeded to look around as she got up, and started to go out the door, Jack and Clu on her trail.  
  
"Annie, where are you going?" Jack said, running up behind her.  
  
"To investigate," she replied.  
  
"Investigate what? To see if there's anymore weirdoes in a big city? Gee, you're right, that is something to get suspicious about."  
  
Annie stopped and turned to face Jack. "Look, if you don't think anything is wrong, fine, just go back in there or something, and I'll go find out for myself."  
  
"Annie, come on, what do you think you're going to find?"  
  
"I don't know, Jack, that's why I'm looking."  
  
"Annie, come on."  
  
"Bye Jack," she said, starting to walk off.  
  
Jack then watched as she made her way out into the street, and saw a car coming straight towards her direction without even slowing down.  
  
"ANNIE!!"  
  
Annie turned around, not having enough time to even look at Jack, for then a second later was pushed to the ground by him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack said, a little out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, thanks.What happened?"  
  
"A car was coming right at you, without even attempting to slow down. Now look, I don't really know what you're trying to find, but I think that we should just forget about it and go back to the hotel. Mom's concert is in three hours anyway."  
  
"No, Jack, I can't. Something's wrong, I can feel it. So, I'm going to go look, and if you don't want to come with me then fine. But I'm going."  
  
Jack sighed in frustration and turned to Clu. "Do you think you can talk some sense into her?"  
  
"Dude, not me. Besides, I think she's right. So I'm going with her, too."  
  
Clu then ran to join Annie, leaving Jack behind, who then groaned and ran to join them. **  
  
About an hour later, the three managed to find a wooded area just outside of the city. Jack sighed and looked at his watch in disgust.  
  
"Guys, look, we've been looking for who knows what for like an hour now, and have gotten way off track. So why don't we just give up?"  
  
"You can if you want, but I don't give up," Annie said.  
  
"Yeah, me, neither, dude!" Clu stated.  
  
"Why did I somehow know that they were going to say that?" Jack said to himself.  
  
"Whoa, these woods are like, dark," Clu said.  
  
"Uh, guys, we aren't-"  
  
Clu and Annie turned around and gave him a look.  
  
"You know what, I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on."  
  
They then proceeded into the woods and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Guys, look!" Annie said pointing to something.  
  
Jack and Clu looked to where she was pointing and saw a bright light in front of them.  
  
"Whoa, where's that coming from?" Clu asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see," Annie replied.  
  
They started to walk towards it, but were suddenly stopped by the ground starting to shake.  
  
"Uh, guys, I don't think this is such a good idea!" Jack shouted. "Let's get- AH!"  
  
Jack suddenly fell through the ground, making Annie and Clu run over to him. They looked down and saw him hanging on a side, but barely.  
  
"Jack, hold on!!" Annie yelled.  
  
"Jack, grab my hand!!" Clu shouted, reaching his hand down into the hole.  
  
Jack struggled and managed to get a hold of his hand.  
  
"Allright dude, I'm going to pull you up on three! One, two- AH!!"  
  
Clu then slipped, too and was stopped by holding on to Jack's feet.  
  
"Clu!" Annie said, looking down at them. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she shouted into the air.  
  
"YOU HAVE CROSSED THE FORBIDDEN PATH, AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!!" a deep voice rumbled.  
  
"Dude, talk about your harsh punishments," Clu said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Jack said, still struggling to hold on and keep Clu attached to him.  
  
"No, I mean your feet. You need some odor eaters or something."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"We're sorry!!" Annie shouted. "We'll go back, just please let them go!!"  
  
"NEVER!! YOU HAVE CROSSED MY PATH AND NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE PUNISHMENT THROWN UPON YOU!!"  
  
  
  
TBC..Hopefully I won't be as long with the next chapter.:-) 


	3. Finding Out

Note: Okay, here's the next chap! Please feel free to r&r! Enjoy!:-)  
  
"Look, who are you? Why do you want us to pay so badly?!" Annie yelled.  
  
"Well, Annie, I hate to break it to you but obviously we've crossed the forbidden path!" Clu yelled up to her.  
  
Annie rolled her eyes and continued to speak to whoever it was that got them into this. "Look, the whole reason why we even started searching for something was well, because we noticed that this city is not normal. And we're trying to figure out why."  
  
"Well then, you shall now have your wish."  
  
For a moment everything was silent until the ground started to shake once more and Annie, Jack, and Clu all fell completely through the ground landing on what felt like a hard floor seconds later.  
  
"Dude, talk about your major butt injuries," Clu said, rubbing his.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Jack said, doing the same.  
  
"What is this place?" Annie said, looking around.  
  
As she looked around, she saw purple smoke coming from the walls, a dark sky, and a huge throne in front of them.  
  
"Okay, obviously, this has to be a dream. Right guys?" Jack stated.  
  
"I don't know, dude. It sure feels real," Clu replied.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Annie said.  
  
Suddenly a laugh was heard and in a huge gust of wind, a woman dressed in a huge gown and headpiece complete with glowing shoes, appeared in the throne.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see we have some new visitors. Glad you could join us," she said.  
  
Annie looked around the room. "Us?"  
  
"Oh yes, Max, come here at once."  
  
Suddenly an ugly looking creature of some sort came by her side in a hurry. "Yes, your heiness?"  
  
"Stand beside me, and don't try to look cute."  
  
"Yes, your heiness. As you wish."  
  
"Uh, why exactly are we here?" Jack spoke up. "And who are you?"  
  
"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. I am Kainess, goddess of this city."  
  
"Goddess?" Annie repeated.  
  
"Yes. You see, quite some time back, I was the only one who lived in this part. But then intruders started coming and turning my beautiful space into buildings, and factories, complete with noisy cars and buses and such things. Well, let's just say I got so upset that I put anyone who came into this city under my control."  
  
"You mean, you hypnotized them?"  
  
"Something like that. Although, when I saw you three and the other people you were with, I knew that you weren't staying long, so I decided to let it slide trying to control you. But then you decided to stick your little noses where they didn't belong, and even worse trespassed into what's left of my beautiful home! So now you all must pay!"  
  
"But you can't do this. You have to let these people live their own lives. It's not fair to them. I mean, it's not like they knew."  
  
"Even so, they still were evil enough to turn this beautiful outside world to nothing but trash! So they should be punished! And those who trespass on my property will have even worse to deal with. I've already let everyone destroy everything else, and I'm not going to let them do it to what's left of this beautiful place."  
  
"But you said it yourself, we're not staying here long, so why can't you just let us go?" Jack stated.  
  
"Because, it's not that simple. I don't know if I can trust you now, and I'm not going to risk it."  
  
"But we couldn't do anything even if we wanted to. Trust me, I'm not very good at building things. And neither is Jack, or Annie," Clu responded.  
  
"Yeah, come on ol' Kainess. Cut us a break, huh?" Jack asked,  
  
"SILENCE YOU FOOL!!"  
  
Suddenly, Jack was thrown back onto the wall, and fastened to it with straps over an alligator pit, which appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh, whoa, did I mention that I'm not a real alligator type person?" he said looking down at them with a scared expression on his face as they jumped up at him one by one.  
  
"Come on, let him go! We'll do whatever you want, just let us go, please!" Annie shouted.  
  
"Sorry, I only have one thing that can stop me and until you figure it out, you're under my control!"  
  
"Uh-oh, I'd say that we're gonners," Clu said.  
  
Annie shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll figure it out. if it's the last thing I do." 


	4. Trying to figure it out

"Annie, pardon me to bring up the facts, but how are you going to figure it out? We don't have a laptop, we don't have any books, nothing! Face it, we're gonners!" Clu stated.  
  
"Clu! Relax! We may not have any of that, but we have our minds," Annie replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I think you've lost yours."  
  
"Look, it's the only thing that we have. So we might as well use it. Now just think of something, anything that might stop her."  
  
"How am I supposed to figure that out?"  
  
"By looking around the room and trying to figure out what might be associated with her and then we go from there."  
  
Kainess laughed. "Oh, you two are hilarious. But there's no way you can figure it out. So just give up now."  
  
"No, I'll never give up."  
  
"Aw, how nice. She's never going to give up. Isn't that funny, Max?"  
  
Max stayed silent, which angered her.  
  
"Max?!"  
  
Max looked up at her and started laughing. "Oh, yes, your heiness, very funny your heinous."  
  
"Well, I don't think it's that funny, and I am going to figure it out. And then you have to let all three of us go."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
Annie hesitated a moment. "Then we'll be under your control forever."  
  
"Hmmm. You drive a hard bargain, but allright. I'll give you one hour exactly to try and figure it out, but not one minute later. Understood?"  
  
Annie nodded.  
  
"Allright, come, Max. It's lunch time. Oh, and if you don't figure it out, then it's lunch time for the alligators, too," she said, looking over at Jack.  
  
"Why? Why can't he just be under your control, too?"  
  
"Because, he annoys me the most. Well, Max, we're off!"  
  
Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared, in which they disappeared into it.  
  
"Uh, guys, I don't really feel like being their main course, so could you kind of hurry?" Jack said.  
  
"Don't worry, bro, we've got it all figured out.I think," Clu said.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."  
  
"Well, you could help us, Jack," Annie said.  
  
"I'll try, but to you the truth, my mind isn't exactly real clear right now," he replied, looking down at the pit.  
  
"Okay, think, Annie, think," she said to herself. "What could possibly stop her?" **  
  
In the meantime, it was getting closer and closer to Molly's concert, and Molly was going nuts trying to figure out where they were.  
  
"Where could they be? It doesn't take two and a half hours to go exploring. And even if it does, they know better than to be late," she told Irene.  
  
"Look, maybe they got lost. I mean, it is a big city after all," Irene suggested.  
  
"But they've been in big cities, before. This has never happened before, Irene. I mean, even if they don't want to come here, then they could at least call me and tell me. I mean, what if something happened to Jack, Annie, or Clu?"  
  
"Molly, just relax-"  
  
"Relax? Irene, I can't relax! My son is out there and so is yours! Not to mention a young girl who likes to explore weird things, just like Fi did... Just like Rick did."  
  
They both were silent for a minute and Irene put a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Look, I'll call the motel and see if they've shown up, yet. Okay? Don't worry, we'll find them. I've already got Ned out looking for them. So just go do your show, and try to relax."  
  
"Irene, I can't go out there! I can't go out there and sing knowing that-"  
  
"Molly, look, you have fans out there. You can't disappoint them."  
  
Molly sighed. "Fine. But as soon as you find anything out, you tell me, understood?"  
  
Irene nodded. "Understood."  
  
Suddenly they heard the announcer starting to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for Molly Phillips!!"  
  
The crowd cheered, as Molly gave a worried look Irene's way.  
  
"Go," Irene said.  
  
Molly sighed, and put on as best a smile as she could as she made her way out onto the stage.  
  
Irene sighed. "Oh, guys, where are you?" **  
  
Clu sighed. "This is hopeless. We've been thinking for a half hour and nothing."  
  
"Yeah, and Mom's concert just started," Jack stated.  
  
"Aw man, what I wouldn't give to be there and hear her sing, rather then here," Clu said.  
  
Annie's head popped up. "You guys, that's it! That's the answer!" 


	5. Jack's Lullaby

Note: Okay, sorry it took so long with getting this out. I just haven't found the time to get it written. Anyway, this is the last chapter, so thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading it. Enjoy!:-)  
  
Clu looked confused. "What's the answer?"  
  
"Singing!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I once read a story where this goddess was in control of everything and everyone of the town that she lived in, and that everyone was afraid of crossing her path. Because those who did were, well, destroyed. Anyway, one day a girl was walking around and walked right by where she lived. But she was singing a beautiful song, and just as the goddess was about to capture her, she heard the singing, covered her ears in pain and was destroyed. Then the girl became a hero and became the new leader of the town!"  
  
"So what, you're saying that we have to sing a song now?"  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, Clu! We have the answer!"  
  
"The answer? So you have an answer, eh?"  
  
Annie and Clu looked up at the throne and saw Kainess sitting there, smirking at them.  
  
Annie stepped up and nodded. "Yeah, we do."  
  
"Allright then, what is it?"  
  
"First, you have to let Jack go."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because, if we get it right, then you were going to let him go anyway, and if not, then you can put him right back where he was."  
  
"Oh thanks, Annie," Jack commented.  
  
Kainess hesitated a moment. "Fine."  
  
She then snapped her fingers and Jack appeared next to Annie in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"This is not happening," Jack said, startled.  
  
"Allright, now what is it you pains think you know?" Kainess asked.  
  
"Uh, one second," Annie said. "Uh, guys, what are we going to sing?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought that you were the expert!" Clu said.  
  
"Maybe it should be something soft and gentle, since the girl in that one story was obviously probably singing something like that. Besides, this lunatic is all about power. Maybe something quiet and gentle would help, better," Jack said.  
  
Annie and Clu surprisingly looked at Jack with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Well, I figure this has got to be a dream, and I want to wake up soon, so I figure why not hurry up and think of something?"  
  
"Okay, well, despite what you think, Jack, that should work. So what should we sing?" Annie said.  
  
"Dude, how about that one lullaby you were singing that one night to Dylan when we were babysitting him and Elizabeth?"  
  
"You guys heard that?"  
  
"Yeah dude, and it was awesome! So come on, show your stuff!"  
  
"I am getting very impatient!!" Kainess roared.  
  
"Jack, come on, please do this!" Annie pleaded.  
  
Jack sighed. "Fine, if it'll get me out of here, than, okay. I'll do it."  
  
Kainess sighed impatiently. "WELL?!"  
  
"Just start singing, dude," Clu whispered.  
  
Jack nodded and turned towards Kainess. He hesitated a moment, closed his eyes and started singing. "Close your eyes and I'll show you how to fly... Catch a cloud and take it for a ride... In your dreams you can be anyone you ever wanna be..."  
  
"NO! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Jack jumped and stopped. "Uh..."  
  
Annie pushed him. "No, Jack, just ignore her, keep singing!"  
  
Jack nodded. "You can be an actor or be invisible, be a star in the hall of fame..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Suddenly everything happened in a split instant. There was an explosion followed by a huge cloud of smoke and....  
  
"Jack? Jack honey, can you hear me?"  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes only to find Molly leaning over him, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Mom? What happened, where am I?"  
  
"You're on the bus, sweetie. Ned found you, Annie, and Clu all in the woods and you had somehow gotten knocked unconscious. They said something about tripping over a hole or something?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really remember, mom. It sort of happened too fast."  
  
"Well thank god you're allright. I was getting worried sick about you. Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on and no more expeditions in the woods for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, mom."  
  
"Good. I love you, baby," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, too, mom."  
  
"Permission to enter?" Annie said from the doorway.  
  
"Permission granted," Molly said. "But uh, only for about five minutes, tops. Jack needs to rest."  
  
"Okay, no problem."  
  
Molly nodded and gave Annie a hug. "I'm glad you're allright, too, honey."  
  
"Thank you, Molly."  
  
Molly then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Annie asked, sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
Jack slowly sat up. "Confused. Annie, what exactly happened in those woods?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Jack. Just what Molly told you."  
  
"Okay... Then I had the weirdest dream..."  
  
Annie smiled and sighed. Things were finally the same, again. The town was freed from Kainess's spell all thanks to Jack, and things around the Phillip tour bus was back to normal... Well, at least for now, anyway... 


End file.
